


Sex Crimes

by faithinthepoor



Series: Rizzoli and Isles [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following the episode I Kissed a Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [Body of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621139) and [Locard’s Principle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621144)

When Maura leaves it’s not with a whimper but it’s not with a shout either. It’s also not with the slam of a door. Maura exits as ordered and closes the door with care and apparent disregard for the fact that Jane is busy screaming at her. Jane is forced to go and open the door again in order to slam it herself. For Rizzoli a fight doesn’t feel finished without a decent door slam. The act isn’t as cathartic as she anticipated. There was certainly a satisfying thud when the door hit the frame but now all she is left with is silence and the thought that Maura is out there somewhere, on the other side of the door, hating her.

She has no idea how things degenerated so fast. A few hours ago they were at yoga class and everything seemed all right with the world. Well as alright as it can be if you are at yoga class watching people twist themselves like pretzels in an effort to find their centre. She had dutifully attempted to contort her body into whatever elephant-looking-at-a-camel-in-the-sun pose that the instructor had demanded whilst celebrating her release from Jorge the lamprey. One day her squad are going to get called to a crime scene where a woman has died after being trapped under a pile of Jorge’s ever increasing tokens of love. She’s just glad that the woman is not her.

It didn’t even bother her that Jorge believed she was a lesbian. She would be better off with a woman than with Jorge. A woman would be less clingy and only want to talk about her feelings about half as much as he did. Jorge was clearly looking for a husband. She’s not used to dating potential wives and if she was contemplating a wife she can think of a candidate who’s prettier than Jorge and actually in the medical field. If said wife ever talks to Jane again it won’t be for quite some time, which is likely to interfere with any pending nuptials.

The idea of not being able to talk to Maura is painful and as Jane stares at the table the two of them were sitting at a moment ago she realises that she would even miss Maura’s frequent topic du jour lectures. It wasn’t really all that spectacular a fight but it is the biggest argument that she’s ever had with Maura and she crossed some lines that she really shouldn’t have. There is every chance that Maura won’t forgive her. She can’t think of anything more horrible than being at work and having Maura being nothing but professional towards her. To make matters worse, she doesn’t even really know why they were fighting. Now that’s it’s over she’s not sure that she was even all that mad, at the time it felt like something that she should be angry about but now it seems trivial. Well trivial might be underplaying things, it still leaves her with a lot of questions and some discomfort, but it certainly isn’t something worth ruining their friendship over.

They had gone back to Jane’s after yoga. The mood had been playful and there was no indication that a storm was brewing. Jane went to the bathroom and made herself a little more presentable. She didn’t want to look like she had tried too hard but she still wanted Maura to think that she looked good. When she returned she found that Maura had made herself at home and was sitting at the table with an open bottle of wine and two glasses.

“It’s not even lunch time yet,” Jane observed.

“People have been known to drink before lunch.”

“Yeah alcoholic people and people with no jobs.”

“I think it’s highly unlikely that a one off drink is going to result in you developing an addiction. Also, I happen to know for a fact that you are not working today.”

“That’s not the point. It’s a slippery slope.”

“You’ve seriously never had a champagne breakfast?”

“Rarely a day goes buy that I don’t and of course I follow them up with caviar lunches.”

“That must be occurring while I am busy dining at the Olive Garden,” Maura countered.

“Hey you could do a lot worse that the Olive Garden I’ve survived many a family meal there.”

“I would have thought that your mother makes her own pasta.”

“She does and she’s very Italian about it. It involves the traditional side dish of guilt and the talk about how I’m putting her into an early grave because I haven’t given her grandchildren. However she is also a sucker for a never-ending pasta bowl and not having to wash up.”

Maura crinkled her nose, most likely at the thought of a venue that serves a never-ending bowl of anything, then shrugged her shoulders as she lifted her glass, “Well I have no problem drinking right now and if you won’t join me I will just have to drink alone.”

“Drinking alone is a definite sign of alcoholism.”

“Then you should drink with me and save me that terrible fate,” Maura replied with an infectious smile.

Jane raised the glass to her lips and took a tentative sip, “I can’t help feeling like I’m a teenager sneaking a cigarette and that any moment now my mother could burst in.”

“Would she let you drink it if it was communion wine?”

“Yes but we’d only be allowed to have a small sip. The blood of Christ needs to be consumed sparingly. We could tell her that people have discovered that it’s the secret to longevity though”

“There is reasonable evidence to suggest that regular alcohol in moderation decreases the risk of heart disease by improving the lipid profile, decreasing thrombosis, reducing insulin level and raising estrogen levels but then again increasing estrogen, especially in bursts, raises the risk of breast cancer so it’s hard to say that it definitely increases life expectancy in women.”

“And now I have a headache.”

“That’s not the wine’s fault.”

“I know that. It’s been a bit of a stressful week,” she rolled her head around attempting to dislodge some of the knots in her neck.

“I’m sure that all that attention from Jorge must have been torture,” Maura stated but then she put her wine down and came to stand behind Jane. She directed Jane into a seat and let her fingers go to work on the recalcitrant muscles.

Maura’s touch was firm and deliberate. The pressure she is applied caused the kind of pain that yields results. It was nothing more than a therapeutic intervention but to Jane the fingers seemed electric and she had to use all of her will power to stop herself from moaning. Talking about Jorge wasn’t high on her list of priorities but it seemed like an appropriate mood killer, “If you don’t find that sort of behaviour suffocating maybe you should go out with him.”

“I could always use a spare car battery or two but I don’t think I was the one that he was interested in.”

“I think he was interested in anyone willing to pick out china patterns with him. The next time that you set me up with a man could you make sure that he’s not an adolescent girl?”

“I will try to remember that. I could always set you up with a woman instead.”

“No thank you. I think I’ve had my fair share of dating women.”

“I’m not sure that one crash course in internet dating counts.”

“Well how about we set up a profile for you and you give it a try. Then you get to tell me whether you think it counts or not.”

“I don’t really understand internet dating.”

“I thought you thought that sex is healthy and possibly the cure for the common cold.”

“I do think it’s healthy and important. I’m just not certain that it’s reasonable to share so much of yourself with all of cyberspace. I also feel that there are unrealistic expectations associated with those dates and that somehow you have contracted to want the same thing. I’m not willing to get into bed with someone just because they are looking for someone to get into bed with.”

“I don’t know Maura, based on your interactions with Brock the other night I’m fairly certain that he had a few expectations about where the date was headed. I don’t really see that it’s all that different.” She wondered if that sounded as bitter to Maura as it did in her head. Maura talking about having sex with people is not a topic that makes her comfortable.

“I’d at least met him beforehand.”

Jane is unbelievably proud of herself for not pointing out that Maura’s meetings with him involved her wearing skin tight clothing and wiggling her ass in the air, “I didn’t realise that you had run a thorough background check on him.”

“I hadn’t,” Maura looked at her as if such a thing was preposterous, “do you do that before you go on a date?”

“No. Well maybe a little.”

“What are we defining as a little?”

“About ninety percent of the time.”

“Seriously?”

“How is it that you make it sound like I’m the crazy one here? People are capable of horrible things, it’s better to be prepared.”

“Jane we are talking about one date here, not a lifetime commitment.”

“Rape, murder and beatings aren’t just for people in long-term relationships you know.”

“I know that. I just think it’s sad that your world is so coloured by bad things.”

She sighed, “Bad things happen.”

“Good things happen too.”

“That’s true but I’m not going to be adding dates with lesbians who may or may not have been killers to that list.”

“Which bit didn’t you like? The lesbian part or the killer?”

“I wasn’t all that found of either.”

“It can’t have been that bad.”

“You don’t know, you haven’t been chatted by heaps of women.”

“So says you.”

That declaration nearly stopped Jane in her tracks, “Were women hitting on you that night?”

“Am I somehow not attractive enough to be hit on?”

“Of course not and that outfit didn’t help. I told you to cover up. You should have worn my jacket.” Jane did her best to remove thoughts of Maura’s cleavage from her mind.

“Jane it didn’t bother me. It’s hardly the first time a woman has flirted with me.”

“You make it sound like it’s a regular occurrence.”

“It’s not but it is an area in which I have experiential knowledge.”

“How much knowledge?” Even as she said the words she regretted them. She so didn’t want to know that answer to that question.

“I’ve dated woman.”

“Dated as in _dated_ dated?”

“We didn’t just go for coffee and talk about our day if that’s what you’re asking?”

“You’ve told me that you’re not into women.”

“I’m not as a rule.”

“But you’ve slept with them?”

“One or two, yes.”

Part of her wanted to ask what it was like. That same part of her wanted to ask if Maura would sleep with a woman again. The rest of her was just plan terrified, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Why would there be anything to say?”

“Oh I don’t know. You’ve slept in the same bed as me, more than once I might add, and you’ve watched me get changed. Don’t you think I have the right to know?”

“To know what,” Maura looked perplexed, “that on the rare occasion I have enjoyed the company of women?”

“That you had those tendencies,” Jane spat.

“I don’t really see why that is relevant.”

“I guess you wouldn’t.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It wouldn’t ever occur to you to have the decency to let someone know about something that might make them uncomfortable.”

“I didn’t know that you needed protecting from my past and I didn’t know that I had to contend with your bigotry,” Maura didn’t raise her voice but it was certainly strained.

“I’m not a bigot.”

“So you have no problem with homosexuality?’

“No.’

“So what is it then? Do you just have a problem with my sexuality?”

“Jesus Christ not everything is about you.”

“Clearly not because it’s all about you.”

“Listen I don’t give a shit who you sleep with.”

“Then why are you yelling at me?” 

Jane’s attack was weakened by Maura’s puppy dog eyes, “Because I thought we were friends. I thought you trusted me.”

“I do. I didn’t realise that I needed to give you a list of everyone that I’ve slept with. I can compile one if you’d like.”

She’s aware that Maura really would produce a list. It would probably be a PowerPoint presentation with detailed timelines and pie charts. There is no way in the world that she could ever look at that list. “That won’t be necessary. I have no interest in who you’ve had sex with.”

“You’re little outburst a second ago suggests otherwise. I feel like I should be apologising to you but I honestly don’t think I’ve done anything wrong.”

“How can you spend all this time with me and not think that it was something I should know? Besides I thought you couldn’t lie.”

“I can’t, well not successfully anyway.”

“You don’t think there was any dishonesty in keeping this from me.”

“Jane we’re friends. We’re not courting. I don’t go around telling Korsak, ‘by the way in case you were wondering I am sexually active and have slept with men’.”

“That’s hardly the same.”

“Why not.”

“It’s normal for woman to have had sex with men and nothing is going to happen between you and Korsak.”

“Some people would argue that it’s normal for women to have sex with women and I happen to know that Korsak thinks that I’m attractive.”

“You know what I mean. You don’t have the same relationship with Korsak as you do with me.”

“Are you trying to imply that you thought something was going to happen between us?”

“Of course not.”

“Then what exactly is your problem?”

“That you were touching me a minute ago and I had no idea where those fingers had been. I can only imagine the things you must have been thinking about while touching me. I hope it was good for you because it’s never going to happen again. In fact if you ever try anything like that again I will get a retraining order.”

“I can’t believe you would say that to me,” Maura couldn’t even look at her.

“I’m not the one at fault here.”

“The hell you’re not.”

“I will not have you question me in my own home.”

“That’s fine cause don’t want to be here any more.”

“Go then, just get out. I really don’t want to look at you right now.”

Maura didn’t respond and Jane is doing her best to repress the array of unpleasant adjectives that she threw at Maura while she grabbed her belongings and headed out the door. Now that Jane has been left alone with her doubts and her self-pity she feels like she has been possessed by some insane entity. Nothing that she said to Maura was true. The only problem she has with Maura being open to the idea of women is that it seems that she’s not one of those women. Maura has been clear on the fact that Jane is not her type. Jane’s not sure that she even realised just how much she wanted Maura but she is certain that she has blown any chance that she may have had with her. She may have blown any chance that she had of keeping Maura in her life.

Jane picks up Maura’s discarded wine glass and runs her finger over the lipstick impression that has been left on the rim. She covers the mark with her own lips and consumes the remaining wine. Once the glass is empty she reaches for the wine bottle and replenishes her supply. She is no longer concerned about turning into an alcoholic; she has ruined something that was really important to her so she might as well drink herself to death.


End file.
